Fishing techniques have developed from the use of live bait to the use of many different types of artificial lures. Recently, a number of scents have been manufactured to address the highly developed sensory system in fish and a number of application techniques have been proposed, including various controlled attractant discharge mechanisms such as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,907 to Gibbs and U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,906 to Bommarito and the addition of scents to the material used for lines, lures and artificial bait. While useful, such systems are not suitable for using semi-solid, chum-like scenting material as is becoming common in the art.